Surviving Citizen Part One: Escaping Raccoon City
by Ryan Espin
Summary: The first story of it's series about the last surviving citizen of Raccoon City, his story, and pieces that will connect with the game.


"Here is my story, the story of Derek Actmick in a town full of monsters. Raccoon City, once a friendly little town with commercial buildings, cute houses and a perfect climate, was now a demilitarized zone. Cars on fire, glass shattered, blood and fluid everywhere, and the smell, oh God the smell. Out of all the Raccoon City citizens, there were few survivors, many with symptoms, and me, Chase, and Sherry. We walked looking for fallout shelters, hiding from the monsters, but they were everywhere. We saw some people pass by from windows like a young woman, holding a gun with a blue tank top, skirt and a sweater tied around it. We had no idea on what was happening.   
"I told Chase and Sherry that we needed to get out of here. They obviously knew that, but the streets were all covered with zombies and God knows what else. We then thought of a plan. There is an exit of the highway that is probably still open. Unfortunately, it is on the other side of town, and it would take a long time to get there. Chase said that there is no point to staying here. I agreed and we headed off on our feet, looking for a car in good condition that I could hot wire. It'd be a cinch to hot wire a car with my mechanical skills from working with the Raccoon City AAA. I sure miss the guys there, what'd I do to save they're lives from this catastrophe, they were like family. Why do I have to survive in this crisis? Why me? Why couldn't I just die?  
"After two hours of roaming the streets of Raccoon City with soar feet and deep emotions, we found a car that was in good condition. I hotwired it perfectly, but there was one problem. No gasoline at all, not even a single drop. Chase knew a gas station not far from here. She said she will go alone. We argued until she told me that if I don't come back, at least little Sherry and me will have a chance. Sherry and me trusted her and sat in the car. We locked it and Sherry sat next to me in the back seat cuddled up. She told me to protect her no matter what. I told her I promise. She fell asleep, and I went to sleep too soon after.  
"I woke up and noticed that Chase has been gone for three hours now. I looked at Sherry still asleep. I woke Sherry up and told her that I had to go to the gas station and find Chase. Sherry first argued until I said that if she gets into any trouble, to honk the horn of the car. Then I would run back to her and protect her. Now I had to go to the gas station. Thoughts of Chase in my head. Thinking of her in trouble just made me feel bad. What happened if she was hurt, I just couldn't bare to live with that kind of guilt that because of me, someone has died. I ran quickly to the gas station. There on the floor I saw Chase about to be attacked by a three zombies. I ran yelling her name, she saw me and screamed in terror. I ran and kicked one of the zombies down to the floor. The other two stooges looked at me and followed as Chase ran away. Then I heard it, CHOMP. One of the zombies just bit Chase in her hand. I pushed the zombie that attacked Chase, grabbed her by her unbitten hand, and ran with her to the car. She looked at me and said that I should leave her. I ignored her and pushed her in the car. I knew what happened, the same thing that happened to the guys, she was infected. I was so scared now on what to do. I can't kill Chase, she's a human being and it wouldn't be right. I just told her to lay across the back seat with Sherry on the passenger side. I told Sherry that Chase needed her help. She understood and watched over her. Now I needed to get the gas for the car. I ran and grabbed it without the zombies attacking, and then they ambushed me. I was in for it now. Then I heard it. Sherry had honked the horn. I had two options. First was to run away and don't check on Sherry, or run through the zombies, trying not to get eaten and come to help her. It was a huge dilemma and I was in serious trouble.  
"I ran to Sherry to discover that Chase had been turned into one of those people eating freaks. I couldn't believe it, but I had no choice. I ran into the car and grabbed the scared Sherry. I asked her if she was alright and she said yeah. We ran towards the exit to Raccoon City. A jeep just passed us and we almost got hit by it. I figured that he probably just came into town cause he was acting normal with a perfectly good car, so I realized that the exit to town should be from the way we came. I didn't know how to leave Raccoon City without the help of Chase since I've been here all my life, but it was worth a shot because anything is better than turning to a zombie.  
"After passing a whole bunch of those freaks we heard loud floor pounding footsteps heading towards us. We turned around to see a huge monster, bigger than me and Sherry combined. It walked toward us. I yelled to Sherry for her to run. She argued with her and then I told her to go to the Police Station, it's probably the safest place. She ran, paused and looked at me. I yelled for her to run. She turned and ran quickly. Instead of the freak heading towards me, it followed Sherry. I tried to distract it until I could think of the best thing to do. I ran to the thing and tried to tackle it. Bad move. I was hurled off landing in a pile of garbage cans. I was stunned for a while.  
"About 3 hours later I woke up to the deadly cry of a freakishly strange monster. It was the size of a human, crawled, and had a huge tongue. I saw it about 35 yards away from me. I looked around and I saw a beautiful car. Unlocked, and the keys were in the ignition. I ran to it as that thing leaped towards me. I jumped into the car, slamming the door behind me and starting the car up. I floored it out of the city. The monster was still on my tail and then it jumped onto the car. I zig-zagged the car trying to get the thing on, but it's grip was extremely type. I drove to find the main tunnel, the exit from the city. I drove faster. The tension grew as that thing was ripping off the roof of the car and bam. I went under the tunnel with the monster hitting the roof of the tunnel and flying off.  
"After exiting the tunnel, I noticed in the sky what looked like a missile heading towards Raccoon City. I drove faster and faster, but it wouldn't go faster than 90mph and BOOM. Raccoon City was wiped off the planet. I drove to a stop on the shoulder of the road for a nice rest. I feel asleep.  
"When I woke up, I was stressed out so I decided to come here. I thought it would be good to tell my story to someone who was good at evaluating this kind of stuff."  
"Well," the psychiatrist said, "here at the Umbrella Psychiatric Facility we know what the problem is." The psychiatrist rang a bell. Right then a group resembling a SWAT team of some sort came in the room dragging Derek away.  
"What the hell?!?" Derek said, "Don't you believe me?"  
"I do," said the psychiatrist, "but you see, you know too much of the truth. Umbrella doesn't need people like you ruining it's plan."  
"Umbrella?" Derek said.  
"Yes, Umbrella. You see, Raccoon City, the monsters, all of this was the work of none other than the leading pharmaceutical company in the world."  
"You bastards!"  
"We get that a lot. You see we are trying to cover up after this disaster. We don't need people like you ruining the problem. People like you are the reason Umbrella has problems, and when Umbrella has problems with vermin like you, we take care of it, just like we'll take care of you." With that one of the guards knocked out Derek as the dragged him away as a prisoner of Umbrella.  
  
Please review. IF you think this ended on a bad ending, don't worry. This isn't the end, just the beginning. This is going to be a series of short stories for your enjoyment! 


End file.
